


Distractions

by Melime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to seduce Bruce, maybe Bruce is too distracted to be seduced</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screamingarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/gifts).
  * A translation of [Distrações](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618537) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Written for Lizzy's (screamingarrows) birthday! A bit late on my timezone but still during her birthday on hers so I guess that it still counts. She asked for "science boyfriends, fluff". Sorry I had to go looking for a more specific prompt, I kept turning to angst and I was forbidden of killing people on her birthday. Prompt at the end so it doesn't give you spoilers.

Despite all his problems regarding his self-worth, Tony Stark knew two things could be said about him: the first was that he was a genius, and the second, in a way its natural development, was that he could do anything if he completely dedicated his intellect to it. Therefore, he couldn’t accept that there was something that was impossible, even if it seemed so at the time.

 

The most frustrating part of trying to seduce Bruce was that he hadn’t been rejected once. Despite everything they said about him, he wasn’t a jerk to the point of insisting on pursuing someone that had already shown not to be interested. No, Bruce gave no indication of having noticed what he was doing. Being distracted was one thing, but the way Bruce got when he had access to a lab was a whole other level, Tony had no doubt he wouldn’t be able to notice if his coat was on fire. Especially since it happened once and Tony thought that he still had some fire extinguisher foam in his ear from when Dummy "saved" them.

 

In fact, their attempts were becoming bolder. His ideas were already running out, and Pepper couldn’t look at either of them without laughing uncontrollably. Telling her had been a bad idea. Especially considering some of the attempts that he decided to share with her.

 

\---

 

Tony leaned against the table next to Bruce, who didn’t look up from the equations he was working on. "Want to go get some coffee?"

 

"I don’t drink caffeine or any stimulant, you know that, Tony."

 

"I don’t mean necessarily coffee. It’s an invitation, you can ask whatever you want, an herbal tea, a blowjob, a milkshake, anything."

 

"Uhm...? Ah, I accept a cup of tea if you're going down." Bruce replied, still focused on his notes.

 

Tony stared at him for a moment, trying to determine whether it was possible that he had misheard what he said. Finally, he sighed and decided to go get the tea.

 

\---

 

This time, Tony was ready. He stood in front of Bruce, almost squeezed between him and the table, blocking the view of his work. Maybe so he could get a little attention. "You. Me. Dinner. Just the two of us, if you know what I mean." He said suggestively.

 

Bruce shrugged. "Of course, I also think that dinner with the whole team can be too much sometimes, a bit exhausting, they have lots of energy. Let's get delivery? I would love a veggie pizza."

 

"Not quite what I had in mind, I was thinking of going to a restaurant, have a bit wine, see where that takes us, preferably to a room."

 

"If you are tired you can leave, I want to finish cataloging these reactions today, I think I found a new unstable compound."

 

Tony squinted and approached his face, trying to determine if he really hadn’t understood his invitation. "Rest is the last thing I want to do, I was thinking of a bit of the good old horizontal gymnastics. Or vertical if you prefer. Or even bending over a table."

 

"What do you-?"

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the blast of whatever Bruce was working. It wasn’t a considerable explosion, just enough so that their efforts were directed to extinguishing the fire before Dummy showed up to help.

 

\---

 

Tony decided he needed to take a bolder step. And the only thing he could think that was bolder than offering sex was giving a direct view of the product. And that was why he was naked in Bruce’s bed. It was all very logical if he stopped to think about it. Or maybe if he didn’t think about it too much.

 

The only thing that Tony hadn’t taken into consideration was that Bruce had been working for four days without stopping, and at most had dozed off for an hour or two at a time during those days.

 

Bruce entered the room, didn’t turn on the light, and threw himself by Tony’s size, immediately falling asleep.

 

"Bruce?" Tony tried to call, receiving a loud snooze in response. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He exclaimed indignantly, collecting his clothes and what was left of his pride.

 

\---

 

Tony had just about given up when Bruce came to him.

 

"Tony, I just review the formulas you asked. Want to go grab something to eat?" He asked casually, as he had done thousands of times before, but this time Tony was frustrated and willing to risk everything on one last attempt.

 

Tony got up with a jump and pushed him against the counter. "Since you are offering, Dr. Banner, I want you." And with that he began to lay soft kisses down Bruce's neck. His Stark charm TM was turned on maximum potency, if Bruce didn’t understand what he wanted with this...

 

He expected moans, maybe even a push, but the last thing he expected was for him to start laughing. It was the last straw. Tony turned away and was about to rush out when Bruce grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards himself again.

 

"Sorry, I’m ticklish. Your goatee was making me..." He stopped mid-sentence, suddenly aware of the proximity between the two.

 

"You are a very hard to seduce person, Bruce." Tony ran his hands around his neck and pressed his body even more against the other’s.

 

"You were trying...? Since when?" Bruce asked legitimately confused.

 

"For about two months. I tried everything you can imagine, offering sexual favors, show up naked in your bed..."

 

This only increased Bruce’s confusion.

 

"When did you ...?"

 

"Seriously? You wanna talk about that now? How about we leave that for pillow talk, assuming of course that we can get to one of the bedrooms."

 

And with that he kissed him. Bruce immediately forgot all his confusion by focusing on Tony’s lips. Luckily this time Tony had made his intentions clear even to a distracted scientist.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from OTP prompts: Imagine person A of your OTP trying to be sexy and kissing down person B’s neck, only to find out that B is extremely ticklish.  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/97143014825/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-trying-to-be-sexy-and


End file.
